


Don't think Twice

by HopeTheCrazyCat, MeisterEule



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Citadel of Ricks, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Older Characters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transgender, but i don't wanna spoiler everything, c-137cest, so much more plot than in the beginning, translated work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a translation of MeisterEule'sGerman fanfiction.Some things don't work the same way in every dimension - even if things are changing for those as well. Another dimension doesn't mean less trouble and can also cause more trouble.This is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction, guess characters are a little bit ooc, sorry.





	1. Life and the meaning behind it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't think Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942486) by [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule). 



"Are you deaf?" Brown irises looked up from the small screen. Irritated, he looked at his big sister, saw the slight grin and she shook her head. "I have to go." The brown eyes flickered briefly. "A-already?" It seemed so strange.  
Even though his sister and he often argued, not having her around anymore was going to be weird, but the next few weeks would only change so much more.  
  
"Sure, Kate's out there waiting for me." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "Bu-but, Summer.. y-you said y-you would-" Morty straightened up, putting the Switch aside.  
"Morty, you just have to figure out what you want, whether you really want to do that for the rest of your.. or rather his life." The taller one rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You just have to realize your full potential!"  
He grunted softly, got up from the soft green sofa cushion, and stretched. "Ah wha-what the heck.. I-I think.. tha-that's enough for me." A gentle and weak smile settled on his lips.

 

He could see her rolling her eyes and about to leave the living room, followed by her little brother. "Do you really have everything, Summer?" The blond woman at the door checked for the third time the things that were still standing there.  
They had stored the rest previously in the car with which her girlfriend had arrived. "Sure Mom, if anything is missing I'll let you know! I'm glad to be out of here." She admitted quietly and looked at the older woman apologetically. "Oh, darling, I do not blame you. It also does not feel like home anymore." The loud but disappointed coughing of the youngest in the round made the two women laugh easily.  
  
"T-thanks… a-and that's o-only because you're both leaving." It was not supposed to sound like an accusation, but Morty could not suppress the bitterness in his words. "Oh, Morty." His mother looked at him sympathetically. "F-forget it," he took a step toward his sister. "B-but I ho-hope you'll have fun and c-call me." The hand that was stroking through his hair made him blush slightly. "I'll do that and you don't forget that you're capable of more, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She smiled at him before the three of them turned around.  
  
"Oh, am I interUUURPting something?" The man in his lab coat approached her. With his hands in his pockets, he look around himself, his gaze stopping on his granddaughter. "Oh Grandpa, I thought you were still out and about?" Mixed feelings rose up in her. "On the road? N-not when m-my granddaughter makes the next step in her life." The words flattered her. Even though Summer knew what attitude Rick had towards college, that he did not care if people taught other people in such a manner, but his words were serious.

In the recent years, they had grown together, crazy adventures, and even a few serious conversations, fears and trust that she had in the elder showed her how much he cared for his family without him admitting it. Sentimentalism was not his world and that he was standing here meant so much to her. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." She skillfully ignored the slight cough. "Take care of Morty, okay? I can't do it anymore." Summer felt the light blow in her side. "S-Summer!" The red in his face darkened, he turned away a bit.  
"Sure, w-without Mooorty, it would only be half a-as fun." The grin on Rick's face was too much. Grumbling, the teenager left the room. "D-drive carefully and give us a call, Summer!" His legs brought him back to the living room.

 

The voices in the background grew quieter as he dropped back onto the couch, instantly pulling his legs up and picking up his Switch. The packed boxes, the empty shelves did not make it any easier. Now his parents had divorced once and for all and his mother did not want the house anymore, she wanted to get an apartment closer to downtown and Morty? He actually wanted to stay here, but Rick was right.. they did not need that much space either. Since he did not want to go to college or a university, did not want to start education, he would continue to earn money with Rick in his own way.  
  
The universe was exhausting, crazy and dangerous, but his everyday life and he was comfortable with that. Changes were difficult if you were like.. Morty. Fear and panic were his daily companions, only in the presence of Rick it got better and if he could distract himself, did not have to deal with the 'normal' everyday things, it was simple - easier.  
The brunet jerked slightly as the front door slammed shut and he turned his gaze to the archway of the living room, his grandfather and his mother standing there and looking at him. "I-is .. something wrong?"  
  
"Morty, darling... we... Rick and I decided to tell you now." His expression became more skeptical. He put the console aside again and took a deep breath. A queasy and uncomfortable feeling spread through his stomach, he nervously bit his lower lip. Again, this fear came over him, this feeling as if someone was going to overwhelm him at a blow and put him in a situation in which he did not want to be.  
"W-what..? W-what are you talking about?" Seeking help, he looked over at the older man who could not bring himself to face him. "Ri-Rick?"  
  
"I-in two weeks," Beth took a breath, looking at her son earnestly. "In two weeks we have to move out. I.. did not want to overwhelm you and so didn't say anything, but.. your grandfather has already found something new for you. And I know that you don't want to live with me." Too much information. All the things his mother said in less than two minutes were too much for him. His thoughts were racing inside his head, the fears that they brought with them and he averted his gaze. "T-that.. t-that sounds..." he took a deep breath. "S-sounds great." A weak and forced smile settled on his face. His gaze had turned towards his mother, who looked at him worriedly.  
"O-oh Beth.. DooUUURGHn't worry so much, all right? M-Morty will get through that... he's not a little kid anymore." That his grandfather tried to defuse the situation was more than welcome. Morty was extremely overwhelmed.  
  
"You're right... Morty, I just want you to know that I love you, honey." She walked over and hugged her son. Trembling, the 18-year-old returned the hug briefly and nodded slightly as she broke away. "I-I know, Mom. Thanks. You k-know t-that it's all.. a bit much at the moment, b-but I can do it. Do not wo-worry so much, okay?" For the second time in a short time, he felt a hand stroking through his hair.  
  
"I know you can do it.. also, you're not alone, we're with you." His gaze wandered past her to the older man, who was looking for his hip flask in his lab coat and took a long sip.  
  
"Ex-Exactly, Beth.. s-so do not – UURGP – worry." The metal container was placed back in the pocket and he approached the two. "M-Morty.. are you coming? I still have a s-surprise for you." Could he handle any more surprises today?  
  
"O-okay, Rick." Again, he looked at his mother. "A-are you.. for t-the next days again..?" The apologetic look said everything that he needed in response. "Sorry, darling." She did not need to do this anymore.  
Even if it was difficult and he was afraid of this change, whether he wanted it or not – Morty had to go through it. Thanks to Rick, he was not completely alone in this. In the last few years, especially after graduating from high school, he was able to entrust everything to the elder. Whatever he had in mind, the brunet knew he would at least be able to talk to him about it when he needed it and today was another one of those days. Therefore, he almost believed that Rick could read his mind or that he himself was so easy to read.  
  
"I take care - UUURGHP – of him. You do what you have planned." Briefly, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Thanks, Dad. I don't know what I would do without you." Even for him it was only a short hug, before she left the two men in the living room.  
  
"W-what... do you have p-planned, Rick?" He raised an eyebrow and could immediately see the crooked grin. The unibrow lifted slightly and the grin widened. "D-distract you." He put his hand on the shoulder of the smaller one. "Something's troubling you, right?" He just knew him too well. "S-so let's go!"

 

The teenager leaned against the role of their spaceship, took a big gulp from the bottle of galactic beer that he held in his right hand, and watched the aliens running down the street into the club that they wanted to go to at first.  
"A-are you sure you – UUURP – don't want to go in?" The taller dropped himself next to him with a soft 'Oof' and took a sip from his beer bottle. "G-give it a rest.. t-that looks way too crowded for me." His gaze wandered over to Rick. Shortly their eyes met, before the younger looked away again. "Do you think.. I'm not making enough out of myself?" The question was answered first with silence, but that was nothing new to him.  
  
Even if his grandfather was a genius, had answers to so many things, he himself often said 'he was not a psychologist', but he always listened to Morty whenever he had a problem or things were a little too much for him. "D-did Summer put that idea i-into yo-UURP-our head?" He immediately felt caught.  
  
A fine red settled on his pale cheeks and he looked down, fumbled with his fingers lightly on the bottle and nodded weakly. "Y-yes .."  
"You know Mo-Morty..", Rick raised his bottle again and took a sip. "H-how do you like that? D-do **you** think you're not making enough out of yourself?" The answer was so unsatisfactory.

 

A loud and deep sigh left him as the smaller one took another big sip. "Y-you c-can't answer my question with a counter question..", he said softly and closed his eyes. "A-actually..", he thought for a moment.  
"I think it's enough for the moment." When the world began to crumble around him, at least Rick stayed when he needed him. Because nothing changed. Because they kept experiencing the same crap, in all sorts of different ways, but it was a routine for the boy that did him good and he knew it would not change any time soon.  
  
"Then.. y-you make enough out of yourself.. I-I'd – UUURP – say." He felt the grin. "B-but that's.. not all, is it?" Already caught again.  
The boy grunted softly, pulled his legs up and put his arms on his knees, his head resting on it, watching the next aliens disappear through the door of the nightclub.  
"Why d-does everything have to change so drastically in our lives?" Actually, the older one already knew what his problem was, did he not? "Morty.." He rarely heard his name so clearly and distinctly from his grandfather. The hand that settled on his back, which stroked him gently for a moment, made him blush, he felt his heart beat faster.  
  
"I-I know t-that you don't like the-these cha-changes, but... life of-often has the habit of doing t-things we d-don't want or like." His words had a bitter aftertaste. But he had already expected such an answer, especially his grandfather had already experienced so many things, endured so much loss, and yet he was holding his own, a reason why Morty looked up to him.  
  
"A-aren't you w-weary.. of living such a life?" A short silence, before he heard a faint laugh that became gradually louder. The older man beside him slapped his right thigh before he looked over at his grandson. "Fr-from where do you get t-that idea?" He put the bottle on the ground in front of him. "J-just because no-not -UUURP- everything is going smoothly all the time?" Rick stretched as he yawned slightly.  
"Morty, if-if you could al-always calculate everything, then I w-wouldn't be a scientist anymore, b-but-" Mid-sentence the older one stopped.  
"B-but?" The brunet looked at him in slight confusion as he suddenly stood up. "D-did you hear that?" The younger one was only more confused.  
"H-hear what?" Taken by surprise, he also stood up. Without paying any attention to him, the older one started running, when they were a few steps away from the spaceship he heard what his grandfather meant. Two voices, of which one seemed so extremely familiar to him.

 

**TBC**


	2. Not everyone is like me

"W-what do you think you – UUUURP – y-you're doing?" Their footsteps slowed, as they were suddenly so close to the voice. Rick pushed himself against the wall of a building, from the blind alley in front of which they stood came the voices and he looked around the corner. Morty stood in front of him to look, too, and the two of them could immediately see the lab coat.  
  
Another Rick, but the person he was talking to they could not see.  
  
"Getting my payment." The female voice sounded young, a little intimidated and battered. Still, they could not see past him. "Pay-payment?!" The shot of a neutron weapon echoed through the alley, followed by a painful whimper.  
  
"A-are you kidding me?! You wa-wanna steal from me?! T-that's more than stupid e-even for a M-Mooorty!" The two looked at each other briefly, before their gazes went back to the other Rick again.  
  
"How.. how did you find out about that?" A loud laugh followed the question. "How? I-I looked at your wallet a-and found your fake ID!"  
  
The conversation confused the two observers more and more. "So what... w-what do you want to do now?" The fear in her voice was hard to miss.  
  
"W-well.. s-since you do not seem to have your R-Rick anymore.." Morty and Rick watched as he approached his dialog partner. All of a sudden, a young woman could be seen with long, brown hair, a yellow shirt and a denim skirt, knee socks and white sneakers. He had hit her right upper arm, but her left hand pressed over the wound, and she looked at the old man in fright.  
  
"S-stop.. w-who do you think y-you are?!" She backed away only to hit the wall of the house. "How did y-you even – UUURP – end up here? Di-did you s-steal his portal gun?"  
  
Helplessly, she looked back, before brown irises gazed forward again. "A-and if? Leave me alone... y-you still have your money!" She shivered. "R-Rick.. w-we've got to.." But he couldn't even finish.  
"Hey s-shitface!" Monotone and expressionless, he looked at the strange Rick, who turned away from the girl. "W-why are y-you interfering now?" The stranger looked at him annoyed. Morty arrived on the scene, wanting to see the female firsthand, who clearly seemed somehow to be him. "A-Ah.. C-137, un-unfortunate t-that I f-followed you h-here of all places." He glanced over his shoulder at the injured woman.  
"L-leave her alone." The fingers of his right hand twitched slightly. The wide and crooked grin sent a chill through Morty's body. "W-what do you care about an orphaned Morty? O-or rather.. what's left of him?" He cocked his head.  
The Rick and Morty of this dimension looked over at the girl, who nervously chewed on her lower lip and lowered her left hand. "W-what do you care?" Rick wanted to act, but the strange girl beat him to it.  
  
The sound of the portal gun was so familiar, she shot a portal under the troublemaker and with a loud, indefinable sound he flew through and it closed. "O-oh shit..", she murmured softly to herself as the young body collapsed trembling against the wall.  
"H-hey!" The brunet started moving, ran towards her. He could see how she lost consciousness, caught her upper body before she could slump forward and turned his head to his grandfather. "R-Rick.. w-we-"  
"I know.." The elder leaned down and picked her up. "L-little bitch.. t-the portal gun has took me a lo-UUURP-ot of work", he couldn't resist to comment, accepting the blow in the side that it earned him. "Rick!"  
"A-alright.. we -UUURP- get her out of here." With these words, the two set in motion, back to their spaceship.

 

"M-Morty.. hand me-", the older one interrupted himself in the middle of the sentence, had to burp loudly as he ran with their strange visitor through the garage. "Please hand me the m-medical kit.. o-or," he belched soundly again. "B-bring it to your room!"  
  
"M-my room?" Irritation swung in the counter-question as Morty stumbled to the closet in which the first-aid box was. "S-shall we her lie down in the garage?" Rick rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door with his right foot.  
  
It were moments like this, that he was happy that his daughter's life had developed as it did, even though Morty was saddened that his mother was not home so much anymore, at the moment it was convenient. Despite Beth's knowledge of how many other versions of them were out there – if he had suddenly come through the door with a female version of her son, some questions would surely have arisen.  
Behind him, he could hear his grandson, who had cleared out the shelf, heard the soft 'Fuck' and 'Aww geez' before the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. After leaving the stairs behind, the door to the younger's room was opened, the boxes were also piling up in here, in such a situation as now, they also gave the elder an unpleasant feeling. The blue eyes locked on the exhausted and pale face of the girl, the initial feeling was completely replaced and he laid her gently on the blanket.  
  
"D-do you need something else Rick?" The excitement in his voice could not be missed, a little out of breath he stopped at his own room door. "That in t-there-", his grandfather began, eyeing the right upper arm of the unconscious girl.  
"That should be e-enough," he did not hesitate. Without further ado, he opened the yellow blouse, could hear the indignant sound of his grandson behind him as he also undressed her and the unknown woman was now in his bed only wearing a bra and jeans skirt. "M-Morty." He winced when he heard his name.  
Often he felt so useless next to his grandfather, even now that he had gotten him the first-aid kit. Briefly, his gaze had drifted over her upper arm, the wound looked bad, so it was no wonder she had become unconscious. "W-what?" His voice raised unintentionally, he winced again when the other held out a wallet.  
  
"Ch-check – UUURP – if", Rick rummaged impatiently in the small box. "If you can find a-anything useful a-about her," he pulled out a bottle and a cloth.  
  
"O-okay", clumsily he opened the magnetic button.  
  
A few bills, British pound as well as bank notes that did not even seem familiar to him. The search went on, he took out a card, it looked like the bonus card of an ice cream shop followed by an English ID. "S-so?" A belch followed the question, briefly Rick looked at the smaller one out of the corner of his eye.  
Morty was speechless as he took a closer look at the passport, the date of birth was unmistakably his own, the size was correct, just the name.. "Morticia Sanchez.." It was more of a mumbled than an answer to Rick's question. "W-what?" Rick turned around, stopped in the middle of bandaging the wound.  
  
"Morticia Sanchez I s-said.. a-and... t-the date of birth matches with mine." The unibrow rose up on one side, before he looked back at the lying one. "It's a pity that I can't ask yo-UURP-ou my-myself right now." There was a lot the two wanted to know. "H-how did it go? C-could you treat her?" Morty could feel the evil eye of the other.  
  
"W-what do you think, Morty? T-that I-" He shook his head slightly. "That I can't d-do that?" He didn't mean it like that. "No.. I don't think that. B-but.. do you think she'll be awake soon?"  
  
Their eyes turned to the lying one. The younger man noticed how a fine blush rose on his cheekbones and he cleared his throat. "I think.. I-I'll put her in one of my pajamas, c-could you wait outside?" He looked at his grandfather demandingly. The annoyed eye roll was ignored, but he responded to the request and left his grandson's room.  
  
With a soft clack, the door slammed shut, he breathed quietly in and out and looked at the girl. Seeing himself like this, with the bra, the female curves, it made Morty feel weak at the knees – not that it aroused him in any way it was rather intriguing.  
  
Actually, he could not wait until she woke up – no matter how many Mortys he had met, each of them had a different story and a personality that was still different from his own.  
  
"Hu-hurry up Morty!" The voice from outside the door ripped him out of his thoughts again, almost in a panic he straightened up. With a few steps he walked over to his closet to pick out a pajama. She wasn't taller than he was and his stature – except for the bust size – was no different. Hesitantly he went to work, but immediately decided not to take off her underwear, carefully he lifted her upper body, leaning her gently against himself as he put his shirt on her, the buttons were closed within the next breath.  
Trembling, his fingers went to work opening the buttons on the denim skirt. Morty hadn't imagined that taking off a girl's clothes would be like this, actually it was supposed to be special and not a doppelganger of himself. The panties that were matching with the white bra surfaced, causing another light blush, the sneakers and then the knee socks she wore followed.  
So far so good. The boy shook out his pants before pulling them over her legs, lifting her hips to drag the pants over her bottom. A soft and heavy sigh left his throat as he laid Morticia down again and gently pulled the blanket over her.  
  
Slowly he got up, looked at her face again and could see how the expression in contrast to before was relaxing. How fortunate.  
  
"Sleep well," he mumbled softly, leaving his own room and closing the door behind him. His grandfather was still waiting on the other side, his arms crossed, his head tilted slightly. "T-the k-key." Morty blinked several times. "W-what?"  
"Moo-UURP-oorty.. w-we have to lock the door. I-it could-", he paused for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It c-could be p-possible that she'll try to r-run once she wakes up." His unibrow pulled up on the right side. Incomprehensibly, he looked at how his grandson rolled his eyes, but complied with his request. He opened the door, pulled the key out from the inside and closed the door behind himself, turned the key in the lock and handed it to the older man. "Thanks, Morty.. w-what are we going to do in the m-meantime?"

 

**TBC**


	3. A different kind of relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note: I'm so sorry people that this hasn't been updated in such a long time. Life happened, I worked in my own fanfics and my muse was fired up to work on fanart in my free time, but none of that is any good excuse for me slacking off like this. I can only apoligize and will try to translate the next chapters faster, so that we can finally catch up with the story.  
> Again, I'm very sorry for this horrible delay m(_ _)m

With an alarmed sound, the young body startled up, she breathed in and out. Fine sweat ran down her forehead, down her neck and she sank back, breathing heavily. Brown irises looked at the ceiling, the memories in her head were so muddled, everything that had happened seemed so hazy, as if all this had not happened.. but.  
  
"Hnn..", she turned her head to the side. A slight, faint pain ran through her right arm, the fear she had felt when the old man stood in front of her. A Rick, not her Rick, who had pointed the familiar weapon at her, shot her until she..  
  
"Oh!" She shot up again. Too much momentum, Morticia lost her balance and landed with a loud bang on the floor, making a sound between a whimper and a loud grunt.  
For a moment there was complete silence, she tried to orient herself before she could hear footsteps outside the room. Her eyes opened in a panic, she stood up out of reflex, stumbled backwards just to almost trip over the small side table by the bed, but threw a few things down. "Aww Geez!" Her incisors pressed into the lower lip, she hurriedly bent down. Only now did she realize that she was no longer wearing her original clothes, that someone had changed her and that she wasn't in her own room here.

 

The clicking of the door lock, her heart raced and pressed against her ribcage and the door opened slowly. She would have expected everything but not what she could see.  
  
It was Morty, well.. a Morty and Rick behind it - but not her Rick.  
  
"W-who are you?" She felt how a distinct blush, a huge heat spread to her cheekbones. "I-I don't… m-mean.. exactly who you are.. b-but," the insecurity, the fear and even the panic rose up in her.  
"H-hey.. c-calm down, okay?" A faint smile was on Morty's lips. He guessed what was going on inside her, that she was getting nervous and he was glad that the older one was holding back. "W-we're from Di-Dimension C-137." A bit of relief was immediately recognizable on her face.  
  
Slowly he took a few steps towards her. "I-it was me who changed your clothes." The way she eyed him, it seemed that she needed a moment. Her gaze wandered to Rick, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with the same typical look with which he always looked at her. "H-how'd you come here?" This time it was his grandfather, who spoke and looked at her unimpressed.  
  
For a fraction of a second, she seemed to think before she looked around only to be faced by a more than wide grin. "Are you looking-" a burp, he held the portal gun in his left hand. "Are you looking for this?"  
  
"G-Give it back to me!" Angry, the young woman took one step towards him, but regretted it as soon as the older one did the same. This here was so strange. She had already encountered some versions of her grandfather and also herself as well, but this.. she was stranded. Without the portal gun, she would not get away and if she did not get away, then _he_ would surely show up here soon. With how much time had passed..  
  
"W-why should I? Y-you've- you surely have stolen it from your Rick, right?" Questioningly the unibrow arched up. The red in her face intensified, insulted Morticia crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. "A-and if.." Her voice became quieter.  
"W-what happened? T-that you.. well." Morty rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, his gaze still fixed on his female other self. "That you are here.. and that also.. as-"  
  
"No.. d-don't get the wr-wrong idea now! I-I was already.. or rather I've been.. a girl for more than three years." She could feel the searching glances. Stronger, she squeezed her arms around her upper body. Actually, she had wanted to avoid such a conversation.  
  
"W-whatever the reason.. I-I have to thank you two, otherwise I sure-surly wouldn't have gotten out of that with only a small scratch." Now she was the one, who smiled lightly at the other two.  
  
"A-and-" Rick belched softly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And that's ex-exactly why you o-owe us an answer. How-however not-" He took another step towards her. "However not why y-you are a woman, bu-but why you're hanging around here in our dimension." Meanwhile he stood next to his grandson.  
Uncertain, the brown eyes first glanced at Morty before she looked at Rick. Morticia didn't want to answer. She knew exactly how they would react - how everyone reacted. Even he had reacted that way once.  
  
"I-I and Rick had a fight." The answer would certainly not be enough, but somehow she hoped that it would be. "And why?" A soft grunt was her answer. "B-because he's an idiot?" She didn't want to answer.  
  
"Hmm.." Playfully the eldest in the group tapped his right cheek. "Dimension B-418, the coordinates are saved on the portal gun, if you want I can ask him directly." Their eyes met. "N-no! P-please.." So many thoughts were just rushing through her head.  
  
"So: why?" The right hand cramped lightly in her left upper arm. "R-Rick and I.. we-" She took a deep breath. She turned her head to the side, lightly pinching her skin under the soft fabric.  
"We're in a relationship.. a-and have quarreled about it." Again she felt the intense glances.  
"Y-you're.. i-in a..." The voice of her other self sounded so doubtful, the older one cleared his throat slightly. "And-" The scientist shook his head. "And that's why you're ran off to another dimension?"  
  
A loud, frustrated and annoyed sigh left her lips, she looked at the foreign Rick. "Y-yes! H-he.. God... " She was searching for words. "He had-" Nervously she bit down on her lower lip. "Geez.. t-the entire sit-situation blew up u-and.. he hit me." She did not take her eyes off the other for a second.  
  
His eyes widened for a second before they became small, narrowing. "A-are you serious?"  
  
"W-why should I lie? I-I know he-he didn't do it on pu-purpose, b-but.. i-in the moment.." Morticia felt a flood of tears ready to unleash.  
She felt so bad, for weeks already, because she had just ran away and left him without a word, but at that time she had been too uncomfortable to just go back.  
"E-excuse me.. b-but-but how do the others deal with the situation?" Morty couldn't catch up with the conversation. He and his grandfather? In a relationship? With Rick Sanchez?!  
  
"W-what? Oh.. w-well... except for Sam, no one ac-actually knows. Our relationship i-is not what you ca-call legal, right?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Sam?" The monobrow rose up again.  
  
The only girl was totally confused. She had never expected that this Rick would reacted so casually, but maybe he was just holding back and wanted to get as much information out of her as possible before he would bring her back home?  
  
"M-my brother.. in our dimension everything is a little.. different." A wry smile found its way on her lips. The head of her other self tilted even more, he grimaced. "Summer is a g-guy? I-I.. don't know what I find weirder right now.." He admitted softly and elicited a small laugh from the smaller girl.  
  
"Alright.. you-" Rick spoke up again. "You can't-can't stay here. It's best if you go back-" With the other portal gun he pointed in the air, but he felt a hand lay on his own. "P-please.. I-I.. Especially you-" Again the young woman searched for the right words. "Especially you should understand.. w-why I.. I can't just talk t-to him."  
  
Rick sighed loudly, dropping his hand and looking at their guest. "I – UURP – I know very w-well how I can be, but-" The thumb and forefinger of his left hand touched his nasal bone. There was a grunt. "But without talking to each other- this can't be resolved like this... w-why did you argue?"  
  
  
Why did he want to know so much? Preferably, she would have walked through some random portal herself now, just away from this situation. She glanced over at Morty, who was still struggling with his thoughts. Well, it was certainly surprising to suddenly see yourself as a woman, be told that your sister is a man in another dimension and that out of all the people she was in a relationship with her own grandfather. That he was in a relationship with him somewhere.  
  
"Well.. I-I'll spare you t-the whole story, but.. **he** probably figured that **I** knew we had an open relationship, b-but-" Morticia grimaced, turning her head to one side. "I-It was not clear to me a-and I-I found a letter.. I don't even remember from who, but.. but he did not tell m-me anything about it and.. it was so obvious and so.." She felt so stupid herself.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, her teeth clenched tightly. The young body flinched weakly as she felt a hand on her hair, with wide eyes she looked at the foreign Rick, who stroked her hair with a wry grin on his face.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She did not want to answer the question.  
  
For Morty, the picture in front of his eyes was so bizarre. Rick was not always an asshole, he knew that, but seeing him treating a complete stranger so gentle and lovingly was strange. But maybe it was because she was a woman. A Morty, but not like Rick himself a man... did he generally treated women with more sensitivity?  
  
"W-what? Six months?" He blinked several times as the voice of his grandfather sounded more than surprised. The way she looked at him, seeking help, it was clear to the brunet that she knew exactly how stupid the situation was and that she had been here for far too long. "R-Rick, d-don't you think.. that's enough for now?" Imagining how she must feel at that moment was too much for him already. Nevertheless, he knew that he would be overwhelmed by it.  
  
Appropriately to accompany his statement, it was the stomach of the eldest, which rumbled, he murmured softly and finally nodded weakly. "Y-you are right. I.. I'll get us something to eat." Slow steps led him out of his grandson's room.  
  
"T-thank you." She still looked so helpless. "Not for this. I.. I think y-your situation is-is already hard enough."  



	4. Taking action

"Y-you did what?!" With wide eyes, she looked at the scientist, who took a sip from his hip flask. "W-well what di-UUURP-did you expect?" The small container was tucked back in his lab coat pocket.  
  
"Y-you haven't been there for over six months." The fork jabbed into the pancake before leading the piece to his mouth. "Don't you think somebody worries about you?"  
  
The guilty conscience had increased over the last few weeks, Rick had taken her portal gun and she had spent the last three days here with the alternative versions of her grandfather and herself. "Si-since when do you care about that?" Morty pressed.  
The unibrow furled and shaking his head again he tackled the rest of the pancake. "T-teens have-" He stifled the next burp. "Teenagers j-just have no empathy.." Another shake of his head followed.  
  
"Y-you.. you can't just make-" She lowered the fork. "Make decisions for me.." Morticia sighed softly. The original plan had failed, the smaller girl had wanted to go back to her apartment in London, but this Rick had thwarted her.  
  
"W-what did you.. do with the portal gun, Rick?" He studied his grandfather intently. A weak shrug followed, the tension in his other self grew with every second of silence.  
"I-I returned it." The dropping of a fork created a high-pitched tone. The chair that slid over the tiled kitchen floor made an icy cold shiver run down Morty's back and the finish was wood slamming on the cold floor. "Y-you have.. r-re-returned the.." Her body trembled. "I-I.." Panic. Incredible panic and fear spread through her within seconds and she wanted to take the path through the door, but again she reckoned without the elder. In a quick movement he, too, had gotten up and grabbed her left wrist, holding her up in her stride.  
  
"Shit.. Ca-calm down for a moment." Annoyed he rolled his eyes. Not only was the trembling clearly visible, Rick could feel it in his own hand. "What do you think happens, i-UUURP-if he turns up here? Or is that ex-exactly what you're afraid of? T-that he shows up here?" Nervously she bit her lower lip. The first hint of panic slowly passed, she turned slightly to him. "W-why are.. you so nice to me?"  
  
A question that not only she had asked herself. Even his grandson did not understand it, just had not dared to ask his grandfather. "How else should I be?" A grin laid on his lips as he could see the girl's unsatisfactory expression.  
  
"Geez.. w-why.. are you just so.. so," Morticia had so many different thoughts, so many insults that she would have liked to throw at his head. Without a reason.  
  
"D-don't you think.. i-it would be good if y-you'd talk Morti?" She lowered her arm, felt the grip on her wrist letting up.  
  
"B-but.. w-what should I say?" Her voice became so quiet. In the last few days she asked herself this, wondered what to say, how she should react if he stood here. Especially since the two were here. Even if they had not lost a single negative word about the relationship between her and her grandfather that didn't mean that they tolerated or accepted it. That alone made her uncomfortable.  
  
"S-simply just th-that what's-" Her other self looked at her with a gentle smile. "W-what's on your mind?" He skillfully ignored the derogatory sound of the other. How could such a loving and nice version of himself have a relationship with Rick Sanchez?! He was really and truly the biggest asshole Morty knew, even though he had his good sides. The scientist never wanted to have anything to do with such sentimentalism.  
  
"S-so don't pee your pants." This time it was the brunette who rolled her eyes and looked annoyed at Rick. She still trembled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're still talking about Rick.. h-he won't do anything rash!"  
  
He said it so easily. Just because he was Rick did not mean that her grandfather was like that, too.. even if they were similar in many ways and aspects. "Y-you really kn-know how to cheer someone up Rick.. Geez." His grandson could not keep that thought to himself. His eyes rested on the smaller one, who set her chair back up and sat down. Her eyes fell on the three pancakes, but her appetite was gone. "I-I... I'll just be upstairs." Slowly she got up again and left the room without saying another word.  
  
"M-Morty.. w-what do you think wha-UUUURP-at he would do?" Quizzically the brunet looked at his grandfather.  
"W-what do you mean?" The questioned grimaced, shaking his head slightly. "I-I don't un-understand that kind of relationship between the two, b-but," he pulled his hip flask again out of the lab coat pocket. "But h-he's worried.. b-believe me." After all, he had seen it with his own eyes. Rarely had a Rick looked so wasted and even if it was incomprehensible to him, lovesickness always looked the same and he knew that from his own painful experiences.  
  
  
"H-hey!" Slowly he came into the bare and empty living room, nearing the couch on which Morticia sat. He probably looked often like this, too, when he sat on the couch with his Switch and just let the day pass by when Rick was out without him or when he had to wait for some people to take something out of the house.  
  
"Hey.. ha-have a seat." Without waiting for a reply she pulled her legs up and looked at him with a gentle smile. Since their conversation at breakfast, Rick had withdrawn and Morty had been busy cleaning up the kitchen, had stowed a few things in his room in boxes before he went looking for her.  
  
Immediately he accepted the offer, he sat down at the other end of the sofa and watched the smaller one for a moment, could see after only a few seconds a fine red that brushed her cheeks and she looked up from the screen. "Something.. wrong?"  
"I.. I've j-just asked myself.. well." Embarrassedly he rubbed the back his neck with his right hand, looked to the side. "H-how.. did you two actually-" He became more nervous with each spoken word. "Actually.. got to-together?" His interlocutor straightened up, put the game console aside. The red in her face darkened slightly, but she smiled sheepishly. "T-thank you, Morty.. I-I.. I can imagine that the thought must be.. very strange for you, b-but.. that you are so open with it.. makes me happy." He could also feel a slight warmth on his cheeks now. "O-oh nonsense.. I-I know.. that's nothing unusual!"  
  
He was right with his words. She also knew that in different dimensions, there was this kind of relationship between Ricks and Mortys, but to be confronted with something like that certainly had to be odd.  
  
"Well... the crush on h-him started.. a-as I got to know him better.. but i-it was a difficult time. Rick was- "She paused, looking down at her own hands. "Rick sh-showed up at our place when Sam and I were.. going through.. self-discovery, he did not really ma-make things ea-easier for me." She shrugged slightly.  
"W-when.. did you tell him?" The question seemed to make her ponder. "J-just before my 16th bi-birthday... H-he had.." She had to chuckle softly.  
"He didn't take me seriously.. h-he la-laughed and dismissed it. Until I.. became more pushy." Morticia slightly tilted her head and thought again. "H-he said to me a-at the time that... when I graduate from high school with a good grades.. that he'll g-go on a date with me." Brown irises looked up at the boy's face opposite of her. Morty had sat crisscross applesauce and just stared at her. "A-and.. you did that?!" He had barely managed to graduate.  
  
"Yes! I-I.. I did not want to get shaken off that easily.. he was supposed to take me seriously and then he did. W-When I got home with the graduation, he thought I had forged it. Rick did not believe that I could do it." And she had been so proud of herself. Not only because she had showed it to her grandfather, no. But because she was not as stupid as everyone had always thought, because she could achieve the things she wanted if she wanted to.  
  
"W-well.. w-we've been on some 'dates', most of them associated with any errands he had to do anyway.. but it was.. really nice." The red intensified as she looked down at her lap again. "God... I-I wanted nothing more th-than to get closer to him.. but since I was only 17 he didn't want to." She heard the soft 'Ah Geez' of her other self and giggled.  
  
"So-sorry.. well.. w-we're to-together for almost two years now.. we-we've only had s-sex until.." She fell silent as she turned even darker in the face.  
  
Her first time had been so intense. Rick was not the romance type of guy at all – one of their dates had been spent in this galaxy, where he had previously shot and killed three aliens for some drug dealers and she had been scared that they wouldn't even make it out alive. "I-is... he good?" The question made her look up again.  
The red on Morty's face was almost cute, he was the one who played nervously with his fingers on the hem of his yellow shirt. "G-god.. and how!" Embarrassed and nervous she giggled.  
"He.. is just ex-experienced.. love-loving and so...so.." She was searching for the right words.  
  
"So, 'what'?" The sudden appearance of the voice made the two teenagers flinch. Several times the questioned woman blinked, her eyes widening a fraction of a second before tears sprang into them.  
  
"R-Rick.." It was no more than a breathy whisper, she didn't have the strength for anything more than that. Her Rick stood in the doorway, no doubt. The small scar that ran down the cheek a little under the right eye betrayed him immediately and it was even only her fault that he possessed it at all. Weakly she began to shake as Morticia rose, walked over with heavy steps and the older came to meet her on the last steps. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to the taller one's body and she pressed her face into the blue fabric, taking a deep breath and inhaling the familiar and pleasant smell.  
"I-I.. I-I'm sorry." The female voice was muffled by the fabric, her fingers clawing at the white coat on his back. "Shh.." Gently one hand stroked over her back.  
  
Unnoticed, she began to cry, the tears were caught by the soft fabric as her body began to tremble with all the feelings that were weighing on her soul and turned the last weeks here into a torture for her. "I-I'm-" He seemed to be looking for the right and appropriate words. "I'm sorry, Morti. I-I- I shou-UURP-shouldn't have.." Rick fell silent. The quarrel, his inconsiderate and intuitive actions, were the only reason that she had fled with the portal gun.  
  
"N-no.. I-I," the smaller one brought distance between them, looked up in the worried and at the same time relieved face. "I-I should have talked t-to you.. before just..just leaving." She regretted her rash actions.  
  
However, a soft harrumph brought the two out of their conversation, gently two fingers of his right hand touched her cheeks, catching a few of the tears and she looked at the Rick of this dimension. "I don't want-" He burped, wiping away some saliva on the corner of his mouth with his left hand. "Don't want t-to interrupt your joyful reunion, b-but," his gaze focused briefly on his Morty, who had turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! M-Mom is coming.. she'll be ri-right back." His gaze also focused on the two.  
  
"G-got it. Y-you don't want to create mo-more chaos here, right Mo-UUURP-orti?" The question conjured a faint and gentle red on her cheeks. A shy head shake was her answer.  
"Thanks for looking after her.. I-I will return the favor." His right hand fished the portal gun out of his pocket. "Thank you!" The girl gave the two a soft smile before she disappeared along with her grandfather through the portal.  
  
  
**TBC**


	5. Unspoken feelings

Difficult. The course of the last few weeks has been difficult. If Morty would just be overwhelmed with the move and the new environment, it would only have been half as vexing, but.. thanks to certain circumstances, it was just harder and more complicated.  
  
Feelings that had not been like this before, feelings he would never have thought of had he not met Morticia and her Rick. Maybe he had just suppressed them for so long, but now they were there. Stronger than before, because they have recently started to share an apartment, though different rooms, but they were actually always together.  
  
Fortunately, the brunet was not alone with all these emotions. Even if he could not talk about it to Rick because he knew his attitude on these things too well... he had the opportunity to talk to _her_ about it thanks to his grandfather.  
The small gadget he had developed made it possible for the two to talk to each other without being in one and the same dimension, an interdimensional cell phone. And that had saved him more than once in the last few weeks.  
  
Nervously, he waited for an answer again, the small mobile phone firmly in both hands, his gaze was directed out the window of the passenger side of the spaceship. For hours, they had been on their way home. Still, the younger one was not sure if the trip had really paid off for what they had done, but Rick had not told him about the details.  
The boy jerked violently as the device vibrated in his hand, his gaze immediately turned to it and he unlocked the lock screen. "I should never have given you that." His grandfather rolled his eyes. "You just hang o-on that thing," he added even more annoyed.  
  
"Geez... l-loosen u-up," meticulously the message was read in the next second. 'Talk to him, the problem will not resolve itself.' How unsatisfying the answer was. He knew he had to talk to Rick, sooner or later, but he would have liked to get more tips because she had been in that situation before. 'But what should I say?'  
  
Send was pressed before he lowered the device again and this time turned his gaze to the taller one on his left. "When do we ac-actually get home? I'm so tired.." He did not want to complain, but the last few days had cost him so much sleep.  
  
That one night he had spent sleeping with him because he was infected with a virus and Morty did not want to leave him alone and before that... it was his thoughts that kept him awake.  
  
"Then sleep." Hearing such an unsatisfying response again within such a short time was not what he wanted. "I can't sleep here.. it's too loud.." He could almost hear the eyes rolling. "Fine.. s-since when are you such a pussy?" The younger grumbled loud and misunderstood. "R-Rick! We're sure to be on the road for a while.. can't we.. stay somewhere for one night?" Intently, the brown irises looked into the other's face. He didn't want to hold back the loud and annoyed sigh, but nodded weakly. "Fine.. w-we stop at the next motel." He could clearly see the relief that Rick's words brought on his grandson's face.  
Did he think that he was stupid? He could not ignore the opportunity that offered itself to him now, because not only the consumption of the cell phone he had built him but also the behavior change had not escaped him. He was a genius. Rick just had to count one and one together to understand what was going on, but he did not want to anticipate certain things when his stubborn grandson could not speak up. A faint, almost nasty grin laid on his lips as he steered towards the nearest planet. This could turn into a fun evening.  
  
Skeptically, the smaller one eyed the small room, grimacing when he saw the double bed in which he had to sleep together with him tonight. "C-couldn't you get a different room?"  
  
The snorting was more than enough answer. "Do you think that we can afford a room with two beds with the little money that I have on me? M-Mo-UUURP-orty.. you wanted to sleep and-and this should be per-perfectly fine." It felt to him as if he did not want to share the bed either.  
  
Rick walked past him, put the bag with their dinner on the small table in one corner of the room, stretched, and turned to the younger man. "I-I'm just gonna take a shower, you can go ahead and start eating." Rick didn't wait for a reaction as he disappeared through a door into the bathroom. "Okay?" Indifferently the young man, who was left behind, shrugged. It took him only a few steps to run over to the table and drop into one of the chairs. In one quick move, he took out his cell phone, took a picture and opened the chat history of Morticia. 'What's on your mind, what do you think how I talked to Rick? I told him what I feel.'  
She imagined the whole thing so easily. Still, it was difficult. The photo of the double bed was opened and one line added. 'Well, it can only get better.. we'll sleep in the same bed tonight.'  
  
The screen lock was activated, reluctantly he pulled the bag toward him and took out the bag in which his food was. Morty did not even know what he had chosen, on the recommendation of his grandfather.  
  
The first green-purple bar was pulled out and just then the phone vibrated, the brown eyes eyed her answer and immediately drew a rich and dark red on his cheeks.  
'Sometimes the direct and offensive way is the best way ;).' Excuse me? Was she serious? The nervousness was stuck in his bones when he thought that he was allowed and forced to lie so close to him later, but her words...  
'You're so stupid, I'm already dying at the thought that I must sleep with him together.' Morty felt so stupid. Actually, it was so easy if he just had the guts to tell him, it would make the strange feeling in him finally disappear – no matter how Rick would answer. In the worst case, he would throw him out, right?  
The brunet had tried internally to settle for the worst case, but the fear of rejection and loneliness made him so hesitant, stood in the way. Otherwise, Morty would have tried it long ago, but this fear was an unpleasant and stressful companion. Grunting, he nibbled the next bar, heard in the background how the water turned off. A shower, that would do him some good, too.  
Again, it was a quiet vibration that filled the room, the lock was released and he opened the message. 'Try to make the best of it... even if you think you know what he thinks, maybe.. he changed too. I believe in you <3' It's kind of cute.  
  
However, it did not help the red in his face, so the teenager did not answer, turned the phone over, and contented himself with his food.  
  
It took less than five minutes for the bathroom door to open and, to his chagrin, Rick did not want to make it easier for his grandson. Only clad with a towel wrapped around his waist he left the small room.  
"And?" He looked questioningly at the smaller one, who glanced briefly nervously in his direction. His head was almost as red as a tomato when he turned away, took the next bar and nodded. "It-it's yummy," he mumbled embarrassed. The grin on the scientist's face escaped him, with a quiet 'Oomph' the older one dropped into the other chair and reached for the other bag in the plastic bag. "The shower is r-UUURP-really nice." His eyes never left Morty for a second.  
  
As hard as he tried, the boy could not take his eyes off, even though he'd seen him naked so many times before. This was harmless, but it was just as Rick had guessed. From the time Morticia had appeared, she had awakened this ever-diminishing feeling inside him. A feeling that he should not feel, that had caused a lot of confusion in many dimensions and that Rick did not realize would really make it back. But how else could it be?  
  
As much time as they spent together, the attention they gave each other, was it any wonder that a boy of his age developed such feelings? To get no recognition, only from him... this relationship was not healthy, but it worked, and not just in their dimension.  
  
As if it were suddenly too much for him, he stood up, the red did not leave a second as he looked his grandfather in the eye. "I-I'm going to take a shower." He had already finished most of his food. "Do that." With this short answer he was immediately gone. Heart in his mouth, the door slammed shut and the boy leaned against it, breathing in and out. His pants became dangerously tight at once, he grunted slightly over his own reaction and ran his hand through his hair. Why was he so easy to excite?  
Not that it hadn't been incredibly annoying even during puberty, Morty had the strong suspicion that it had gotten worse and since the feelings for Rick were woken up, it only became more unpleasant. How should he explain that when he suddenly had a boner?  
The brown irises scanned the room, on one of the shelves, he could see the toiletries of his grandfather, it itched in his fingers, but the self-control was greater and he did not want to yield easily. A cold shower would counteract!  
  
In the background, the scientist heard the sound of the water, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He did not like this kind of silence. With so many thoughts in his head, it was hard to ignore, so he picked up the next bar and fixed his gaze on the screen.  
  
He had no idea what the show that he watched was about, but Rick didn't care either way, he just wanted to banish the silence and not think about his grandson, but unfortunately he was thwarted. The interdimensional cell phone began to vibrate, curiosity won for a fraction of a second and he glanced at the display. 'Be brave, I'm with you! Good luck <3.'  
  
The unibrow arched up. 'Good luck'? Had Morty confided in someone he had not pictured? Of course, he had noticed the intense contact, why had not he come up with the idea that they would talk about this one topic? Exactly because Morticia herself was in such a relationship. 1: 0 for Morty.  
  
Oh, the old man's fingers were itching, to crack his grandson's code would have been easy, but when it really came down to it, he did not want to dig too much in his privacy – even Rick had his limits.  
  
For that and no other reason, he ignored the message and turned to the TV screen, continuing to eat his food. It did not take long before the bathroom door opened again and the brunet emerged wearing only his shirt and boxer shorts. With slow steps, the teenager went over to the bed, he could immediately recognize the minibar next to it. "Can I..?"  
  
"Knock yourself out." Rick had only briefly glanced at him before he looked back to the TV. "Anything interesting in there?" He heard the little door open. He was punished with silence, before the door closed again and he heard that the smaller one sat down on the bed. "N-not really.. I don't even know some of the things, but the bottles are quite small.. way too expensive for what it is."  
"That's a—always the case Mo-UURPorty.." The taller one stood up now. His eyes fell on the boy, who took a long sip from the glass bottle and placed it on one of the bedside tables. The door closed again behind his grandfather and Morty plopped back on the mattress. The nervousness in him increased instantly, he would just like to fall asleep quickly, but with the other lying next to him that would be impossible.  
  
The younger had used the time in which Rick had once again disappeared into the bathroom to crawl under one blanket, the blanket almost pulled up all the way to his nose. The older man grinned at him crookedly, his monobrow arching slightly up. "So tired?" The red crept secretly and without his consent to his cheeks.  
  
"It-it's more comfortable like this," he admitted softly, only hiding more under the covers. He wanted to disappear. Unfortunately, this option was taken from him. It only took a few steps to take the remote control, turn off the ceiling light and to then come to the bed as well. The other blanket was pulled up and Morty could watch from the corner of his eye how the taller one laid under the blanket, quietly grumbling at the cold feeling on his skin.  
The silence that formed between the two was almost unbearable for the brunet, desperately closing his eyes, trying to get a grip on the strong heartbeat, but his attempt failed miserably.  
  
**TBC**


	6. Letting actions speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeisterEule's note: Now it's time for some action ~! Finally. The chapter is longer than the others because I didn't want to split this into two... xD would have been a bit mean.  
> Have fun X3

"Everything okay?" The voice that was suddenly so close to his ear made him jump hard. His brown eyes blinked irritably, his head turned weakly to one side and he could look into the grinning face of his grandfather. "Y-y-yes..?" It wasn't convincing. The grin on the other's face only broadened and he couldn't even say anything as he came nearer.  
  
The left arm leaned on the pillow over Morty's head, the blue irises flashed dangerously, causing a strange and intense tingling sensation in his stomach, followed by a heat that traveled single-mindedly south. "R-Rick?" He could not get out more than a whisper. The closeness was something he so much yearned, was so afraid of and of which he did not know if it would be good or bad. "Hm?" He gasped as he felt the warm air on his lips. This had to be a dream. There was no other explanation, why else would Rick come so close to him? Without him knowing what he felt? Or did he maybe..?!  
"I'm not.." He closed his eyes briefly. "Not stupid Morty.. do you think you can hide such feelings from me?" The blue irises were almost looking through him. That Rick was a genius was out of the question, that the teenager was easy to read like a book was not surprising either, but he would have liked not to be confronted this directly with the fact.  
  
Awkwardly, he felt the heat gathering between his legs, the shorts tightening from second to second, embarrassing him. Uncertain he looked up, breathing falteringly in and out. "R-Ri-Rick.. T-that.. I didn't think that." How he managed to even get out a word astonished him himself.  
  
"You didn't?" The murmur made him shiver. Without touching him, the scientist's free hand moved under the blanket over the fine and delicate contours of the other's body. "Do you think I-I.. can't hear you? When you lie in your room, touching yourself an-and moan my name?" Morty felt even more caught. Even though he had been so careful since they lived in the small apartment, but there were things he just couldn't keep secret from him.  
He couldn't help the soft and almost desperate whimper as he felt the lips on his cheek, how they gently travelled downwards. "G-Grandpa.." The next wave of heat was pouring through his body. A soft and amused sound left the elder as the tongue wandered over his neck, tasting salt since it was so easy to make his grandson sweat. "What is it.. Morty?"  
  
The blue irises looked in his face. The reddened cheeks, the mouth slightly open and heavy breath that left the light pink lips. So many thoughts raced through his mind, so many feelings that confused him, but Morty wanted.. only him.  
  
Without thinking and pushing the fear into the background, it were his arms that wrapped around the nape of the elder's neck, pulling him down without warning and pressing his lips to his. The brunet was tired of waiting. Big words were not his thing, even though the feelings in him boiled over he could not put them into words, so he let actions speak. The action wasn't met with resistance – quite on the contrary.  
  
At first gently, but determinedly the lips moved against his, a wave of heat ran down his spine as he opened his mouth a crack and could immediately feel the tongue which pressed into his own mouth. It felt so unfamiliar, so welcome. Something he had wanted for so long and never thought it possible to get.  
The boy was so inexperienced, did not even have sex and didn't want to have it unless it was with Rick. At first the thought had been so strange and alien, but the closer he got to his grandfather, the more he didn't want anything else.  
  
Right now they were on the straight path there, his body trembling as his tongue tried in vain to respond to the intense play and suppress the soft sounds that were stifled in the kiss.  
  
With a grin, the scientist broke the kiss, brought only a little distance between them and could see in the brown irises, which looked at him with uncertainty, the red on his cheeks could no longer be topped. His head looked like a tomato. "Hmm." Rick could not resist making the blissful sound as he returned to the neck of the one underneath him. He could sense the distinct shivers that ran through the younger man's body, noticing the intense and extreme impact his little actions had. It didn't take much to turn him on, and even if Morty had never talked about it – Rick knew he was still a virgin. Men were an unexplored terrain for him, so he knew that he had to be careful. He couldn't just go through the same program he did with his other partners, his grandson needed special treatment.  
  
  
That's exactly what the scientist wanted to do now. How long had it been since he had someone underneath him who had never had sex with another man? He almost thought that he didn't deserved this, but just how the brunet laid under him and almost begged for it.. how could he say 'no' now?  
His right hand sought a way down the soft and warm skin, over the side to the waistband of his shorts, the other breathed strained and trembling through his nose as his fingers sought a way under the elastic material. The feeling was surreal to feel the skin under his fingers and to know who was underneath him, but Rick was only human. Although he usually did not easily let emotions take control over him, this whole back and forth between them also drove him crazy. Sometimes you just had to shut off rational thinking and this was exactly such a moment. "Haahhn.." The gasp hit Rick unexpectedly. The hand had wrapped itself determinedly around the hardness, massaged it gently and he trembled from the sounds he drew out of Morty.  
  
  
Fingers clawed hard in the pillow and sheets underneath him, it took the younger so much effort not to move his pelvis as the hand so seductively began its rhythm. "R-Rick .." Hearing his own voice in his ears, accompanied by this soft rushing, drove him crazy.  
  
"What is it?" The second hand joined the shorts and pulled them down slowly but surely. He was overwhelmed. From the excitement, the heat and the yearning. That big and overpowering feeling in him that made him lose his mind with every movement, every kiss on his neck and every breath. What did he want to say?  
  
He did not come far with that thought as the weight of the blanket completely disappeared from his feet in the same turn as the boxer shorts and leaving him completely exposed before his grandfather. How many times have they seen each other naked? Why was he embarrassed now? He wanted to hold his hands in front of the middle of his body, but even that would not be possible for him now because his hand was still _there_ and elicited another fleeting gasp.  
  
Even in the darkness of the room he could still see the grin on the older man's face, his heart jumped into his throat as he leaned back down to him and came to a stop just inches away from him.  
"I-I suppose you-" Thumb and forefinger skillfully wrapped themselves around the base of his arousal, squeezing lightly. Morty whimpered, reflexively turning his head to one side and pushing his pelvis upward. "You have.. no problem w-with.. continuing this, do you?" The brown eyes widened. On his right thigh he could feel something, the hardness that pressed through the fabric against his skin and made him tremble. T-that.. was his doing?  
He wouldn't have expected anything like this, although it should have been obvious if Rick was doing this, right? "P-please.." Still turning his head to the side, the teenager took a deep breath. "D-don't stop.. n-now.. I-I-" He halted for a moment. The right hand released the pillow and he gathered every little bit of courage when he reached out and managed to touch the fabric of the other's shorts. Gentle, softly his index and middle finger stroked over the bulge that could be felt so clearly. The soft sucking in of breath couldn't be overheard and a soft smile settled on the slender lips.  
"I-I.. want to feel you." He had never been as sure in a moment as he was now.  
  
He didn't realize what his words had caused, but it did destroy the last hurdle, the restraint that the scientist still had had. "A-as if I would stop now." No more than a whisper was heard as an answer. To the brunet's chagrin, the hand released his pulsing member, from the corner of his eye, he watched as the white-haired man got up just to make a detour to the bathroom. It didn't take long and he came back. He could not see exactly what he brought with him in his right hand, but in front of the bed and right in front of his grandson, the taller one got rid of his shorts and couldn't help but laugh over the gasping sound that the younger one made. "So fast out of breath?" Amused one side of the unibrow lifted upwards as he climbed over him on the bed.  
"Next time you c-can touch, too.. but I don't have any patience anymore." The words only elicited one more whimper from the inexperienced one. Without any resistance, Rick took his place between his grandson's legs, rather out of reflex Morty put his feet up and looked down at the other.  
  
The lid of the tube made a faint noise as Rick spread a few drops on two fingers and closed the lid with his thumb, putting the tube aside. "S-say, Morty.." For the younger's taste he came dangerously close again. He instantly regretted the frightened sound that escaped him and embarrassed he covered his mouth with his right hand. The fingers that were covered in the liquid had found their way to a place where he had never even thought to touch himself, so he was unable suppress the sound.  
  
"You haven't touched yourself.. here y-yet, did you?" The question was so embarrassing. The respondent shook his head feebly, panting weakly as the fingertips slowly began to massage the muscle. "N-not trusting your voice anymore?"  
  
Another whimper as he put emphasis on his words and squeezed the fingers through the narrow opening.  
  
"N-no..!" The completely new and strange feeling overran him. To feel this intensely was almost too much, to feel how the two fingers slowly pushed deeper and deeper into him, the muscles around them unintentionally tensing up.  
  
"Now, now.. i-it's no big deal.." Rick's free hand fell to his thigh, gently stroking the warm skin under his fingers. The tension could be felt there, too, but that was not surprising. Normally Morty had always been the active part of this act, and now his grandfather decided he had to submit.  
  
Amused, he watched as the lying one turned his head to the side, how teeth dug into his lower lip and he wanted to suppress the next, uprising noises.  
  
How mean he was and didn't wait, though he wanted his grandson to get used to it, if he didn't move his fingers they would still be like this in the next four hours.  
  
"I-it.." Again the younger gasped, clenching his eyes shut tightly and clawing into his pillow. "I-it.. feels.. funny."  
It was not painful, but it was strange, new and also something that the brunet had not pictured like this. Although he had not thought about how it would be to have sex with him – ridiculous, right? Unlike his female self, he was just a guy and should have expected that Rick would just take the active part and he actually he didn't want it any other way.  
  
  
The feeling suddenly became different as the fingers began to move, spreading slightly before pulling back a bit, only to force themselves back into him and make him moan, his right hand clamping over his mouth again.  
"R-relax.. y-you'll enjoy it when I.." That he broke off in the middle of the sentence made him crazy. What was he talking about right now? When he what?!  
  
But the answer to the question followed swiftly, the subtle and gentle, barely palpable touch to that particular spot in him made him almost see stars. Losing control over his own voice, Morty immediately moaned loudly, his head slumped back and he breathed in and out more hectically, easing the grip on his pillow a little.  
"A-again.." The request was intuitive, but it was fulfilled. As if the scientist knew exactly where the said spot was inside him, the fingertips stroked over it again, reaping another hot and loud moan. Every single sound wandered directly to his own hardness, making it twitch in anticipation.  
  
The pressure around his fingers lessened, his eyes rested on the younger man's face and even there he could see how the tension eased off, was replaced by lust. Good, because his patience hung by a thread. All the little gestures, the sounds that his grandson made unconsciously and freely, things he revealed about himself that Rick would have never gotten to see if the teenager wouldn't be as he was.  
  
The allure that Morty probably saw in this whole thing had the same effect on him, the fact that it was his grandson, who laid beneath him, and with whom he was about to have sex. Again, his arousal twitched between his legs and he grunted lowly.  
Fuck patience.  
  
With a soft squelch, the fingers retreated from their warm hiding place, a protesting noise was the answer to his action and Rick couldn't hold back a quiet and deep laugh in reaction to that. "S-So impatient?" He was no different. His right hand wrapped around his hardness, spreading the rest of the gel before reaching for the tube and adding some more. Lastly, it was supposed to be comfortable and good for them both. Impatient, like his grandson, it was the white-haired man's turn to move in the space between his legs, putting his hands on the smaller male's waist and pulled him further towards himself.  
Big, brown eyes looked at him, full of excitement, lust and also so much warmth. It took no words, no further hesitation as Rick took the final step to give them both relieve.  
  
"F-fuuck.." Heavy and jerkily, the breath left his throat as he pushed inch by inch into the warm tightness. "G-Goood.." Unintentionally Morty arched his back, moving against the other and regretted it the next moment.  
  
The feeling of being filled, the light yet penetrating pain that pierced through his body and the closeness that he suddenly felt. Too much. Morty felt like he was about to wake up from a dream, tears rolled down his cheeks unintentionally and he gasped hard. "Hey.." The weight above him shifted and he felt warm breath. Lips peppered gentle kisses over his cheeks and a hand stroked over the other one, distracting him from the unpleasant part.  
  
"Re-relax.. I've got you." His heart was beating wildly. Inevitably, he nuzzled into his hand, automatically trying to adjust his breathing to that of the older. He had never felt as comfortable and safe as he had in this damn moment.  
  
"R-Rick.." Blue irises met his eyes, a wry smile on his face. "T-thank you." He blinked in irritation. Soft lips pressed on Morty's and he whimpered in the kiss, could not resist the intense play of the other's tongue and succumbed to the older.  
  
However, he could feel the impatience, the hips that began to move, only bringing a small distance between them and made his insides cramp up slightly, just to get pushed into. Startled by the feeling, the intensity, he threw his head back, back into the soft pillow and gasped in agony, only to realize that Rick was starting a slow but steady rhythm.  
  
The initial pain had disappeared as quickly as it had come after a few thrusts. As previously with his fingers, his grandfather seemed to be looking for that one special spot again and it didn't take much, just a slight change of direction in his position and he had found it. "Aahnn.. Fuuuck.. R-Rick..!" His fingers clawed firmly into the fabric. The pillow seemed to be his only support in that second, spurred on by his sounds, the scientist became faster and more intense in his movements.  
  
His usually taciturn grandson seemed to be anything but quiet for once, but that was more than welcome, because thanks to Morty he could hear exactly what he did right or if he disliked it. You couldn't get better feedback than this.  
  
"Sh-shit.. Morty.. y-you feel so good." The grin on his face widened as he felt the teenager clench around him. So, it wasn't only the forbidden aspect of this relationship that turned him on, he also liked to get praised? "S-so good for Grandpa." He could see how the boy writhed underneath him.  
If Rick just had known early what kind of effect his words had on him.  
  
Quite to the chagrin of the brunet, who did not know what to do with the pressure, the lust that had built up, soft gasps had turned into a loud and unashamed moan and he whimpered at the words that were bestowed on him. How unfair that he was unable to react in such a situation, he felt almost helpless.  
  
Losing his innocence to his grandfather was one thing. Finding out that he had a fetish for this kind of relationship, the age difference between them and now the praise.. he wished a hole would just open up and swallow him.  
To make matters worse, he then felt his hand that cheekily and unexpectedly wrapped around his strongly pulsing hardness and began to massage him, in a matching rhythm to his thrusts, which drove he quickly towards his climax bit by bit. "Hnn.. R-Rick.. I-I .." He didn't even know where the words came from.  
  
Desperately, his back arched again, trying to move back into the thrusts, trying to gain more from them, because the taller hit that sweet spot each time. "Heh.. c-come on.. come f-for me, Morty." The hot breath on his ear, the voice that spoke so softly and whispering to him, it gave him the rest.  
  
A strangled groan left his throat and he spilled over the hand that massaged him, over his own stomach and the young body collapsed powerless on the bed.  
  
  
Hypersensitive, he felt his partner thrusting only a few more times, pushing deep into him and also going over the edge. With a hot gasp he came inside him, the elder collapsed on him almost at the same time, tried to hold himself up with the last bit of strength he had, so he wouldn't squish Morty with his entire weight.  
"A-are you okay?" The younger man's voice trembled as he gently wrapped his hands around the other's neck as if he was afraid of doing something wrong. Instantly, Rick relaxed and slumped on top of him, unable to stop himself from laughing, making his grandson laugh, too.  
  
"G-give m-me a warning next time" The bottom complained playfully, feeling lips on his neck as they travelled further upwards and stopped short of his own. "Hmm.. I-I'll think about it, i-if you let me sleep with you again." A chill ran down his spine as the scientist moved. All of a sudden he felt so empty, but the change of position was more than welcome, and the brunet let himself be dragged into the arms of the other without resistance. "I-if... y-you want that, too." Rick sensed in his uncertainty what he tried to say.  
"Sleep now.. w-we have time tomorrow to talk about it, ok?"  
  
  
**TBC**


	7. Unexpected company

"R-Rick!" Her hands firmly clawed into the sleeve of the sweater. The forearm on her neck just squeezed harder, eliciting a painful sound and the cool shaft of the gun pressed closer against her temple.  
  
"Just sh-shoot." Shrugging, her grandfather put his right hand on his hip. "W-what – UUURP – good is she if she's just a millstone around my neck?" He couldn't sound more indifferent. "C-cut it out Ri-Rick.. p-please!" She tried again to resist the firm grip. Somehow today nothing went according to plan. This whole situation just didn't feel good, not having it under control – especially when you had a gun pressed against your forehead.  
"Rick Sanchez.. you wouldn't just let your granddaughter die, would you?" The grin on the man's face behind her widened. Morticia could feel that as she pulled on the fabric of his sleeve in vain, feeling how he only strangled her more.  
"Pff... w-what do you think she is? Special?" Questioningly the unibrow arched up on the right side and he tilted his head. He raised his arms slightly and just shrugged again. "Do it."  
  
She clenched her eyes shut tight, clearly heard the finger moving on the trigger, but the expected shot never happened. There was only silence, before she realized that the stranger lowered the weapon slowly.  
  
"Ah.. so that's it... oh man! Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?" The words didn't only confuse her. The girl blinked several times as the shapeshifter behind her moved a little, the feeling of shakiness within her grew with every second, and she could only see her grandfather's gaze steadily grow darker.  
  
"W-what-" She didn't get further. The hand that had previously held the weapon, had wandered, unprompted and cheekily grabbed her right breast. Abruptly her cheeks turned red and she tried to fight against the grip again, her hands reaching for his right hand, but again the stranger was faster.  
The hand on her neck reached for her left, twisting it skillfully and pushing it against her own back. Painfully the brunette gasped and arched her back to lessen the pain, pressing closer to her opponent and clenching her eyes shut. "L-Let me go..!" Her small protest was dismissed with a laugh and the hand on her chest could continue undeterred with its actions.  
  
"Well, well... what's the problem?" The voice on her ear sounded so disgusting all of a sudden. She was getting sick, desperately trying to move, but every greater movement caused more pain in her arm and in her shoulder.  
  
"Did I leave you speechless, Rick?" The older one did not know what to do right now. The sight in front of his eyes made his blood boil, those fingers that were touching his granddaughter, _his_ partner, who was unable to free herself.  
Shooting with his neutron weapon would not only kill him, no, it would hurt Morticia, too, but doing nothing at all was not an option either.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, the hand moved down to slip under the yellow t-shirt and pull it up. He had seen the pale skin that revealed itself so many times before, but he didn't want it that way and the younger one also commented the gesture with a squeaking sound. "S-stop...!" She didn't dare to look in the direction of the other. Shaking, her head slumped backwards and she tried to move in some way again, to somehow escape from the whole situation, but it didn't work. "Rick..!" She felt helpless. But she didn't need to say more than his name, the loud bang of the neutron beam hurt in her ears and she whimpered softly as a burning pain emanated from her right cheek and she felt the shapeshifter fall feebly behind her on the ground.  
  
"M-motherfucker," The scientist grumbled and came over to her. The smaller body trembled like an aspen leaf, the brown irises looked at him uncertainly and he stroked with his thumb over her right cheek, gently wiping away the blood. "I di-didn't want to hurt you." He felt the faint shake of her head and saw the smile that formed on her lips. "It's all right.. L-let's.. let's g-get out of here, ok-okay?" The hand released her cheek.  
  
"Sure, I have everything I wanted." He bent down to the dead creature. Morti turned her head to the side and shuddered at the sight, the alien had regained its normal shape and she felt only more sick. How did that guy even dare to act like this? "He.. h-had dealt with drugs, didn't he?" She watched suspiciously as the elder searched the other's pockets.  
  
"Hm.. I think he did... b-but I don't care about that." Could he speak even more in riddles than this? "Then what?"  
  
Triumphantly, Rick pulled out a bag of whitish powder and scrutinized it skeptically. "B-but.. t-that's-"  
  
"God Morti... w-what are you thinking?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance and straightened up again, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "D-do you think I just take s-some random dr-UURP-ugs? I'm not the youngest anymore." Amused he watched how red formed on her face. "I get it..!"  
  
  
Rick dropped into the driver's seat of the spaceship, next to his granddaughter and glanced over at her. "Is really e-everything alright?"  
Several times the questioned woman blinked, her head turned to one side and she tilted it and grinned at him. "Are you worried about the guy who g-groped me?" He usually didn't like to show it, so this moment was more than special. She could see the roll of his eyes and he started up the motor and looked ahead. "R-remind me t-to stop wo-UUURP-rrying about you." Her giggling was not what he wanted to hear.  
"But grandpa.." She pouted and leaned in his direction. The big brown eyes looked at him and he grunted loudly as she came ever closer to him. "I am glad t-that you do care about me." That sweet smile on her lips drove him insane. "Just be glad that I'm flying right now." Her look turned a little reproachful. "Why?" The hand that placed itself on his right thigh let his unibrow twitch briefly. Two could play this game. His right hand let go of the steering wheel and without further ado found its way to the hip of the younger one, who moved a little further forward and her fingers clawed into the fabric of his pants. "If-if you keep this up you're gonna have to pay the consequences." The fingers looked for a way under the yellow shirt. The skin under his fingers was warm, and he heard the stuttering and heavy breath of the other and grinned triumphantly as she put some distance between them.  
  
"Not in here again.." Morticia grimaced. "W-why not? The way you had moaned last time you seemed to like it, right?"  
His words didn't make it any better. The red on her cheeks darkened and she sank into her seat with a soft sigh. "It's too cramped.. b-besides.." Her head turned and she looked out of the passenger side window. "W-we've already done it today.. I always thought young people are insatiable.. but between the two us you are definitely the one who never gets enough." Laughter was the right answer. "I have to enjoy every minute." The hue in her face darkened. "Rick!"  
  
"W-what is it?" The two looked at each other, he grinned wide. Embarrassed, she was the one, who slightly squeezed her legs together as his right hand came to rest on her thigh and was about to disappear under the skirt. "S-stop it and concentrate on flying! You-you wanted to bring this stuff home that we had been looking for." To her luck, the desperate attempt to change the subject was accepted. "Do you even know what I need it for?" The question elicited a soft grunt.  
"You didn't want to explain it to m-me before." And that wasn't even a lie. The older man's reaction was just a small laugh, he leaned back a bit and turned his eyes back to the wide universe. "Well.. you didn't act like you wanted to know. I-it's a fuel I want to duplicate, hopefully a replacement for the portal fluid that I'm currently using." Rick could feel her gaze on him.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Morticia leaned back and shrugged slightly. "S-sure I do.. you have." She heard him belch. From the corner of her eye, she watched skeptically as he took his flask from his pocket and took a long sip. "You have invented a lot of things that I th-thought to be impossible before." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Be-besides, you also show me often things that I did not think possible... so I'm sure you'll be able to do whatever you want with that stuff."  
  
Morticia could feel the leery and suspicious look her grandfather gave her and giggled lightly. "Now.. you don't believe me?" With a slight grin she turned to him. "I do... I can believe you everything." His words didn't sound derogatory, no. He was more than serious, because she had never really lied to him. Not even little white lies, which was crazy, but the younger had never had a reason for it.  
It were moments like these, when she realized how much he had changed for her without Rick admitting it to himself. He was still acting the same towards everyone else, but when it was just the two of them he often made the impression that he was trying hard, but without it feeling forced.  
  
"What are you grinning so stupidly for?" The question drove another soft blush on her face again and the brunette shook her head. "O-oh, nothing... I'm just happy." And the answer seemed to be enough.  
  
  
"Do you still need help Rick?" Questioningly, she turning around as he was about to get the last things out of the spaceship. "No.. you wanna start making lunch?" Actually it wasn't even a question.  
"I'm already on it." With the words the brunette left the garage. The door was left slightly ajar as she walked down the hall, arrived in the kitchen and stopped abruptly. The shadows on the tiles of the floor, the two voices she heard, made Morticia freeze. Unintentionally, she bumped with her right foot against one of the cabinets, took a step back instantly, but had already alerted the uninvited guests to her presence.  
  
"G-Grandpa!" Without thinking about it, she called for him, her eyes widening as the two guys came into the kitchen from the living room. "W-what..?" The retreat had an end, with her back she touched one of the kitchen counters. In the last few weeks, she had clearly met more than enough Ricks already, so having two strange ones standing in front of her now didn't make it any better. "W-what is it, Morti?" The door to the garage opened again and Rick stopped suddenly.  
  
**TBC**


	8. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wooosh.. Finally some more plot in comparison to the other chapters!

"What do you want here?" Unlike his granddaughter, he wasn't so easily fazed. Their clothes, the crest on their coats – they came from of the Citadel. "Her." The blunt answer was incomprehensible for the both of them.  
"W-what?" Her heart was in her mouth. Something was wrong here. They always had kept their noses out of the affairs of the Citadel of Ricks and it should stay that way, but now they were here because of her? "We're o-only following or-UURP-ders." One of the two shrugged. From his coat pocket, he pulled a weapon, the older one stood protectively and reflexively in front of his partner. "R-Rick.." Nervousness and fear spread through her body abruptly as the two came even closer towards her.  
  
"Sorry.. it's nothing against you." A strange and hissing sound echoed through the kitchen. With a dull tone, Rick weakly collapsed on the floor in front of her, and a startled squeak escaped her, then she immediately leaned over him. "Rick!!" How they managed to let him land gently on the kitchen floor, she did not know, but that was not important. Important was that two strange Ricks stood in front of her and her grandfather laid unconsciously on the floor in front of her.  
Without further ado, the brunette turned him around, saw his grimacing face, and looked up again as the two approached her.  
  
"If y-you come with us.. he'll probably wake up in three or four hours." The Rick on the left said. "If not.. then we can make him sleep permanently." The eerie grin that formed on his face made an icy shiver run down her spine.  
  
"F-fine.." Again, the brown eyes looked in the face of her grandfather before she straightened up. "W-what do.. you want from me?" Her gaze turned fear-filled and it was just laughed off. One of them shot a portal in the air next to the two. " _He_ will tell you when the time comes." The answer was not satisfying. Her body had begun to tremble, she would have liked to stay here, would have wanted to wait until Rick came to again, but the two were serious. Therefore, their words were not to be underestimated, because they were Ricks.  
  
"Sorry.." Morticia whispered to the lying one and walked over to the two.  
  
  
Impatiently, she was pushed through the portal, promptly landing in a place known to her, but which she always tried to avoid. They were standing in the Citadel, it had changed a lot over the last few years and the feeling that came over her was not welcome, yet there was no escape at the moment. Internally, the younger hoped Rick would come to pick her up just.. it wouldn't be that easy if she was here.  
"Don't just stand there. Move!" The hand on her back pushed her. Almost losing her balance, she took a few steps forward before she could adjust to the pace, the Ricks ably passing her.  
Uncertainly, the brown irises looked around, the great long corridor seemed almost like it was out of a bad movie, on which's end the villain would wait to explain his crazy and nonsensical plan.  
  
Unfortunately, the Citadel was not just a place for Ricks and Mortys, who didn't know where to go, no. It was also a place for such bad stereotypes. As little as she had stayed here, she knew exactly where they took her now.  
And also who would wait there for her. The thought alone gave her the willies. Morticia felt sick, a lingering and uncomfortable feeling spreading in her stomach as she approached the big door step by step. For a second she turned her head back, but there was no chance to escape. Where to? If she ran she would only be found, without a portal gun there would be no way out and even in her own dimension she would be found if they really wanted to find her.  
"Hurry up!" Again, she was pushed forward with one hand, stumbled forward a few steps and fell over her own feet. The derogatory laugh was ignored, grumbling, the brunette had just caught herself with her hands, but she did not get further.  
  
A firm hand grasped her right upper arm and pulled her roughly to her feet, the pitiful sound was suppressed. "Don't make such a fu-UUURP-ss!" Again she was pushed ahead. With trembling knees, the teenager complied.  
It didn't take many steps and Morti stopped, felt the pressure of one Rick's hand on her shoulder and the other walked past her and knocked twice against the door. Pompous, but inappropriate for the person behind it, but perhaps that's what megalomania accompanied. Without waiting for a response from inside, he opened the door, she wanted to take a step back, but the hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.  
  
"He just wants to talk to you." As monotonous and indifferent as the voice sounded it made the younger only more nervous. She had no choice anymore, she couldn't disappear and would soon meet the only Morty she never wanted to meet.  
  
Determined, she was pushed forward, involuntarily following the request again and her heart leaped as the door behind her fell back shut once more.  
  
  
The room was so dark, the big table in the middle with the twelve chairs looked threatening. Like out of a bad hero movie, a chandelier hung over it and at the end of the room was another desk with a large leather armchair.  
  
Had he seen too many James Bond movies? Would he turn around with a white cat on his lap in a moment? The thoughts were ridiculous, but the fear in her was so great. Rarely her knees had been this weak, usually rather because of the great feelings for her grandfather and not because she was afraid of meeting herself.  
"I'm so glad you could make it." The voice that suddenly appeared in the silence made her flinch. Slightly frantic, she pushed her body against the door, looking for the other who was only a few steps to her right and probably had entered through the door on the right side. "M-make it? Excuse me?" In her head the wheels turned. "Did I have a choice?" His choice of words had been a bit ridiculous.  
  
The light in here was more than lousy, she could almost only make out the outline of the Morty standing in front of her and came closer, but she did not miss the faint and eerie grin.  
  
"I'm sorry.. you're right. You had no choice, because you are an important part of my project." Again this cliché. Why could the bad guys never be quiet clear? Why was it so hard to get to the point from the beginning? "Project?" Morticia tried to fish for information.  
  
Quickly the distance between them had become so small, she pressed her back into the wooden door and her breath briefly caught as a thumb was placed under her chin, the index finger of the same hand joining it. "Exactly.. my plan.. God, how long have I been looking for you?" His voice became quieter. The strange and indefinable undertone made her feel unwell.  
"You must know Morticia.. you are the seventh girl I brought here. The other Mortys are.. well," his gaze turned away. "Let's not talk about it. I am so pleased that you are here, you are just so perfect.." The pointer finger stroked her cheek, felt the shaking of the warm skin underneath.  
  
"W-what... for? A-And what.. what had happened to the Mortys?" So many questions ran through her. Her interlocutor did not make it easier, really not. The intense and penetrating gaze, the widening grin on his thin lips. "Well.. they are no more, but don't think that I killed them. No, it's much worse.." He shook his head. "They took their own lives. It hurts me so much to see something like that." She could have puked.  
  
Was he serious? Was he kidding her? To believe that was hard enough, but believing that it actually hurt him? "Y-you're crazy.. you don't care about them at all!" After the words were spoken, they didn't sound so good anymore. It had been thoughtless and she got her comeuppance immediately.  
  
The left hand touched her left upper arm, fingers pressing firmly into her skin and she stopped herself from making a painful sound and looked at him intimidated. "Don't say that, Morti." The emphasis on her name already scared her. He came closer to her, his head stopping beside hers and the warm breath on her neck and ear made her flesh crawl. "I picked and prepared each one of them... and none of them wanted to stay and help me, I hope you decide differently." The whimpering was unavoidable.  
  
The fear in her was tremendous, her knees trembling and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest and the nasty and soft laughter did not make it any better. "If you behave, you don't have to be afraid. No one here will hurt you on purpose." The larger body pressed faintly against hers. "W-what are you going to do?" The female voice almost failed.  
  
"All in due time, my love." The nickname was not what she wanted. However, the other distanced himself again, still did not let go of her arm and turned slightly to the side. The right hand rested on his right ear, he seemed to press a small button.  
  
"Come here." She immediately noticed that the words were not addressed to the woman in front of him. Not only that he didn't pay any more attention to her, no. The door from which he had entered earlier opened and another Rick appeared, but not one who looked like the others.  
  
His eyes were so friendly, but at the same time a bit anxious and there was something submissive about him when he came over and stopped a few feet behind Morty.  
  
"Take her to the lab, yes? I'll catch up right away, tell Rick Q-120 to prepare everything.." The brown irises looked at the larger invitingly. "We're not going to let too much time pass this time, I don't want to fail again." The nod of the bigger one was all he wanted.  
  
"Rick will take care of you, don't worry, and I'll be right with you, I just have to take care of a trifle." Morticia grimaced as his fingers brushed over her cheek again. "Keep a keen eye on her, Rick." The smaller one was so confused.  
  
So many things went wrong in the Citadel and by the time he came to power it had only gotten worse. His laws and his changes had cost so many unnecessary sacrifices and now he had come up with a new plan that had once again dragged so many down.  
Not only the Mortys, who must have suffered so badly, there always had to be a matching Rick, too, and with the years when she got older, she noticed that they wouldn't just simply replace a Morty if he was gone.


	9. Questions

The thought of not seeing the older one again was the worst as she felt the hand gently grasping her shoulder. "W-Will you come with me, please?" A weak, barely visible nod was her answer and she set off with this Rick.  
  
His appearance and also his choice of words, his voice.. he wasn't like the others. Such a stark contrast to the Morty, who had just talked to her. Not a word left her lips as they left the room, the door slammed shut and she looked back. "W-what... what are we going to do in this lab?" She trailed just a step behind the lookalike of her grandfather. For a moment, his head turned back to her and he smiled softly. "H-he do-doesn't want me to tell you, I'm sorry." Damn it.  
  
It wouldn't be easy, but somehow she needed to gather more information before they would arrive there and face fait accompli. _Rick, please.. hurry..!_  
  
_xxx_  
  
The heavy feeling faded, the thoughts in his head cleared, and he made a mumbling and deep sound as his body twisted clumsily and he laid on his back. Slowly and exhausted, the eyelids opened by turns, the faint light from the streetlight that was shining from outside through the kitchen window, was the only source of light.  
  
Everything in his head still felt so vague, the memories of what had happened slowly and tenaciously coming back to him.  
The voice of his granddaughter, who had called him, the two Ricks from the Citadel and.. "Fuck!" His right hand immediately fell to the bridge of his nose. Forefinger and thumb rubbed the nasal bone and he inhaled falteringly. What did they want with her? Why her of all people? All the things that came to mind made no sense, just why?  
Even though they had some contacts in the citadel, they had treated everything with certain caution because the situation there had simply become unpredictable since a few years ago... and now she was part of it. Or should become part of it.  
  
Suppressing the nausea that was just overcoming him, the scientist straightened up again with ease and rose from the kitchen floor. No matter what they planned to do to her, he would not let it happen, not as long as he was alive and could prevent it – and he would prevent it. Still, he needed a plan, just storming into the citadel like that would be no good. The two Ricks were not any no-names, the way they were dressed they had to work for Morty, and he had to ask himself one question: what did he want with Morticia?  
  
Why should a Morty kidnap a Morty?  
This simple question brought so much confusion, so many ideas, and each made as little sense as the fact that they had taken her. Keeping things in perspective, it would be the most sensible idea to get information, but exactly because his Morty was not like any other, they always kept out of the affairs there and he himself had little contact with Ricks from the Citadel.  
  
All his thoughts didn't get him anywhere, but coincidence meant well with him. A soft, barely audible vibration brought him out of his thoughts, irritated, the scientist looked around and started to move back into the garage.  
  
His portal gun had not yet left its place on the metallic surface, a fact that only brought more confusion and halted the scientist. Why did they not try to stop him? Or rather, they calculated that he would show up there, but would not let him have the chance to act and just get her out of there. All of this unknowingness confused the otherwise steadfast man.  
  
Rick was not a man of great emotions, he also made no exception for Morticia, but she had brought back a side in him that he had intentionally kept hidden for a long time and it wasn't helping his rational thinking right now. Feelings, like anger, and above all, the powerlessness he hadn't known before because he had never worried about anything.  
He wouldn't be able to make it alone, that he was sure of, no matter how he looked at it, without any help he didn't need to bother showing up at the Citadel and start a rescue attempt that was doomed to fail. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of many Ricks, who weren't associated with the Citadel except for one. It was worth a try.  
  
_xxx_  
  
"W-woah.. Rick, what the hell was that?" The door to the basement opened within seconds after the tremors had died down. Grumbling, the addressed person turned around and looked with narrowed eyes at his grandson, who was watching the scene with a big question mark over his head and in horror.  
  
The green liquid on the table dripped down the edge, fragments of glass were scattered throughout the room, and the smoke and the black wall in front of and above the older one left a few questions unanswered. "Sorry, everything's fine." Frustrated by the renewed failure of his experiment, the white-haired man sank down on the chair, which stood only a few inches away from the table.  
  
With his right hand he fished the flask out of his coat and took a long sip, put it away again and grumbled when he heard the footsteps coming closer. "What.. are you trying to do?" The curiosity was just too big.  
Even if his grandfather did not give the impression as if he wanted to tell him what he had been doing for days in the basement, he finally wanted to know. "Don't you want to tell me?" Again a loud and annoyed grumbling.  
"I'm trying to so-somehow make a for-UURP-mula to prevent the body from continuing to deteriorate." How else could he describe it without sounding completely crazy?  
  
It took a second, silence prevailed until his grandson had taken in the words and understood, the brown in his eyes shimmering slightly before he tipped his head to the side. "Something like.. an aging stop?" How naive and simple it could be described. "Exactly, something like that.. at be-best with regenerative cells that can recover and reproduce." The more he talked about the idea aloud, the more stupid it sounded to his own ears.  
And all of that was just Morty's fault. His own grandson was to blame for him trying something that cost him as much vigor and nerves as the portal gun once did. Interdimensional travel and eternal life sounded more like a bad fantasy novel than reality. "W-why?" The annoyed groan was more response than Morty wanted.  
"Y-you don't have to sa-say it.. but why are you tr-trying this now?" The brunet frowned. "Because of you."  
  
Silence again. This time it took even longer than before for the answer to reach the brain, the meaning behind the two simple words, until the younger one finally understood it. He even almost repeated the words, just to be sure that he had not imagined it, but he didn't need to do that.  
  
"R-Rick.. I-" The teenager jerked violently when suddenly a portal appeared directly next to him. Out of shock he took a few steps backwards and felt his grandfather straighten up, standing in front of him as if he were just waiting for any uninvited guests to walk in.  
But surprise was absent when only one Rick stepped through the green mass and the portal closed behind him. Questioningly, the unibrow lifted on one side. "God.. t-that scared me." Morty looked over to their guest and smiled sheepishly.  
"B-418 . what's up?" Leave it up to Ricks to stumble in at such an inconvenient moment. For a split second the questioned one looked around, about to ask what had happened when he spotted the table, but that wasn't the reason why he had come here.  
  
That wasn't important.  
"Morti is gone," he began, his gaze fixed briefly on his lookalike, before lifting his right hand and massaging the back of his nose. "Two Ricks from the Citadel had grabbed her.. I have no idea why, but I'm not stupid enough to try to get her out of there alone with a bunch of crazies waiting for me." He dropped his hand as his eyes again focused at the two men in front of him.  
  
The smaller one looked at him briefly before he looked up at his Rick, who was still standing protectively in front of him. "And you want our help to get her out of there?" This time it was C-137's unibrow that arched. Waiting, he folded his arms, his mind was racing, so many questions that ran through him and he couldn't find a single answer.  
  
He avoided the Citadel, at least since the last incident they had with their new president and some Ricks and Mortys have voluntarily fled because they refused to let them go. The things there were getting more and more intense, it was strange how much everything had changed for the worse, even though a Morty was in charge.  
"Ultimately, yeah, but I was hoping you might have contact with a Rick who can give us information first. I just don't understand what they want her for - why my Morty. What makes her so special?"  
"Maybe.." The two elder looked at the boy who spoke up. "Because she is a girl? E-even if she wasn't always.. b-but.. that does make her special, right Rick?" Looking for help, he looked to his grandfather.  
  
  
**TBC**


	10. A Plan

"You're not wrong.." The right hand stroked through the disheveled hair. "There may be-" he stifled a belch. "There may be other dimensions in which Mortys are even female since birth, but finding those.. is certainly not that easy." The more specialized the partner, in this case the grandson, the more a Rick paid attention to safety measures.  
  
"Did you have contact with the Citadel?" The first, prompt response was a low grunt. "Yes, unfortunately... Morticia has helped a few Mortys, but we haven't had a run in with any 'authorities' and otherwise kept a low profile like you guys." Just because his granddaughter acted so carelessly didn't mean the he didn't protect her and tried to hide her from all of that.  
  
"Hmm, somehow they must have noticed her from elsewhere.. maybe from the time when she was walking around here. If two portal guns are in one dimension, they'll instantly investigate it, b-but we didn't ha-UURP-ve any of them visit us in that time. At least not that we had been aware of." There were probably moments in which he was annoyed that he hadn't started recording the structural changes in space as the idiots in the Citadel did.  
  
"We have to he-help him out, Rick.. please!" Again he emitted this annoyed and dissatisfied grumble as Morty pulled on the sleeve of his lab coat. "Please!" The brown irises stared insistently into his eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright.. sure, we help. I-I know that you like her." A faint smile appeared on his face as the hand of the elder brushed briefly through the brown locks. "And I know who we can ask."  
  
_xXx_  
  
Trembling, she pulled on the leather straps on her wrists again in vain and collapsed on the daybed. The whole room seemed so sterile, everything was white, the tiles on the walls and the floor, the occasional white counters and then the Ricks in their lab coats and the white pants. She wanted to get out of here.  
  
Her heart beat in her throat, tears were running down her now even paler cheeks, and she tried to fight down the panic, but it didn't work. A large machine was to her right, displaying information that she couldn't read safe for the line that determined her heartbeat that was clearly recognizable because she felt the organ pounding against her ribs herself.  
  
"Looks like you're a little nervous.. or rather scared?" His voice didn't make it any better. In the background, she could hear two Ricks talking about things that had nothing to do with her, but the hand on her left, the warmth of the fingers gently brushing the palm of her hand... why did he do that?  
  
"W-what are you going to do..?" Morticia couldn't get out more than a whisper. Her head turned in his direction, a soft smile was on his face as his eyes pointed to another device that one of the two Ricks rolled into the room. Her eyes widened instantly and she was hit by another big wave of panic and she tried hopelessly again to free herself from this nightmare.  
"Now, now.. don't worry." The words sounded so wrong. Was he crazy? What did he want to do with her? "You already know this machine, right? This wonderful technology that has made it possible for you to turn from a boy into a girl perfectly and without complications, but.." His free hand moved down her body before it came to rest at her lower abdomen.  
"You're still miss the most important part.. what it really means to be a woman." The voice at the level of her head was getting quieter and almost scary.  
More tears spilled down her cheeks, a miserable and repressed whimper left her mouth as she bit down on her lower lip. What the hell was going on in his mind? Why should it have to be her, who would be a means to an end? Morticia did not understand what the possibility of having children had to do with him, but she had deliberately decided against it that day.  
  
"W-who gives you the r-right to do that to me?" From where she took the strength to voice this, the brunette didn't know herself. Eyes fixed on the device, which the elder brought closer, the panic and the fear grew steadily in her. Last time she hadn't even been able to think clearly for a few days afterwards. Of course, this technology was so much better than on Earth, no heavy surgeries, not multiple ones of them, were needed and she had been only down for four days, and had become a girl from one week to the next, but this here wasn't right.  
  
Morti should decide what happened to her body, not him. "W-what's in it for you?" Her voice grew louder and she felt the person at her side start to tremble slightly. He had to refrain from laughing loudly from the questions she asked him, the hand that had laid on her stomach laid on her cheek and he stroked a few tears away.  
  
"Morti.. you shall give birth to the perfect creature for me." Their eyes met. The eyes of the young woman widened once more, she inevitably shook her head. "T-that.. I-I.. I don't want that..!" Her words were so quiet, but they reached the other one.  
  
Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.  
  
"You're not the first one to say that.. all of them didn't want it.. every single one. Each of them took their own lives because they were so avert, because they were not women because they didn't want to become mothers.. but you.." The smile on his face grew warmer, almost lovingly.  
"You're different.. it's almost a shame that you are wasting your feelings on a Rick. You have earned so much more, as kind and kindhearted as you are. You wouldn't kill yourself, no matter what I did to you.. because I know that you love him and hope he comes to get you." Again his thumb ran over her cheek when she couldn't suppress a sob.  
"Therefore.. you will do what I tell you, then you can go back to him afterwards. I just need your body, your determination not to die. Morticia, you'll get everything you need from me here, you just have to stay alive." Brown irises met brown irises.  
"Everything is prepared." The other's voice was the reason why Morty put distance between himself and the smaller one. "Well.. we can start then." He grinned lightly, letting go of her cheek and wanted to release his hand from hers.  
  
Her fingers held onto the brunet's thumb firmly, his gaze returned to her questioningly. "D-don't.. l-leave.." The grin gave way to a smile.  
"Start." As the president had spoken the words his fingers intertwined with that of his female counterpart.  
  
_xXx_  
  
Run down was not the right expression for the picture that presented itself to the three when his grandfather opened the door and they attracted a few glances. It had been years since Morty himself had been on the Citadel and it was the first time they even ventured into such a place as this one.  
  
The entire residential neighborhood in which they were had been written off, anarchy reigned here and those who could not defend themselves just had bad luck. Why the President, who had been in office for a few years, did not think it necessary to take care of this part, nobody knew, only that he did not seem to care. Ignoring the looks, C-137 walked ahead, followed by his grandson, and then came the Rick, whom they wanted to help. He had to search for a moment before he spotted the one that they were looking for at a table in the back.  
"Hey!" The sitting one looked up from his glass, grinned crookedly as he saw the three in front of him. "Hey.. I di-didn't know that you would bring a-UURP-long so many people." The eyes immediately landed on the youngest of the group. "Three Ricks and a Morty... aren't you a lucky one, C-137." The dim eyes looked down at his drink. "Have a seat."  
  
Uncertain, Morty looked at the scenery in the background, some Ricks, some Mortys and none of them seemed to belong together, which would be the worst that he could think of for himself. If Rick suddenly wasn't there anymore, or if they would get separated for whatever reasons.  
  
"What happened to him?" His grandfather asked the burning question that they were all wondering about. The unknown Rick sighed a soft and heavy sigh before raising his head again and looking at the questioner. "He was kidnapped." He began quietly.  
"Two guys from the Citadel came out of nowhere and just took him with no apparent reason, I-" Rick stifled a belch. "I've tr-tried to get to him, but... once you're in there, you can't get out." The weak and sad smile said more than the words that followed.  
"They sent me a letter... that he was dead... that he was sorry about what had happened." The blue eyes lost all shine. He didn't need to voice the pain that he felt for it to reach his other two counterparts. "D-do you know… why they kidnapped him?" Morty dared to ask the question. An icy chill ran down his spine as the blue irises stared at him for a second, but he couldn't keep looking long into those brown eyes that were so much like the ones of his own grandson.  
  
  
**TBC**


End file.
